


My Heart is My Armor.

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (and much cuter), (only less of a drug addict), Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is a sweetie pie, Cas plays the ukulele, He's like the next Christofer Drew, I need to stop writing high school aus, I'm in fucking college man, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Music, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prom, Promposals, Ukulele, next one will be college, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns a song on his new ukulele that he claims is a 'surprise' for someone. Dean gets hella jealous.<br/>**Repost because something got messed up and it wouldn't show up**</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is My Armor.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this one, which I've been working on for like a month now (don't judge me, I'm a very busy college student), and hopefully this one is better received that the last one I wrote. Personally, even I like this one better.
> 
> This is written in honor of the upcoming prom season, which I myself managed to get somewhat swept up in last year during my senior year. I didn't go with a date or anything, I just went with a big group of friends, but the whole dress and hair and all that jazz-- yeah that got to me a little bit. This coming from the girl who only wears dresses when forced (not that there's anything wrong with dresses, I just don't like the whole openness of them). Anyway, I guess as a way of living vicariously through characters (although my preferred date would be one of the female variety), here's a drabble about prom.

When Cas picked up the old beaten up ukulele at the garage sale his mother had dragged him to one sunny day in March, strumming the strings as if the damaged instrument was something precious, Dean didn’t think much of it. At first, all he really paid attention to was the smile that this little instrument brought to his best friend’s face, the kind of smile that turned Dean’s insides to mush and made him rethink his decision to not tell the other boy about his feelings. But when Dean heard a familiar bark of laughter coming from across the street and looked over to find Gordon Walker and Cole Trenton standing there, leering and joking about his friend, if the air-strumming Cole was doing was any indication, he realized that this ukulele wasn’t going to make Cas’ life any easier.

Cas had always been a little different from everyone else, and more often than not this didn’t prove to be appreciated by others, leading to Dean being forced to defend the other boy from bullies like Gordon and Cole, who had labeled his friend as a ‘freak’ in sixth grade when Cas had expressed an interest in other boys instead of girls.

(We won’t even get into how happy this news had made Dean, who had been in love with his friend since third grade when Cas had gone out of his way to make Dean a birthday pie, because his mother had to work a double-shift at the hospital in order to make enough to pay that month’s bills and so he’d been forced to spend the day with his father, and he wanted Dean to have at least something on his birthday).

In Dean’s opinion, Cas already had enough targets on his back and really didn’t need to add to it by walking around with a girly little guitar-thing— but when he thought of telling the other boy this, giving him yet another reason to feel bad about who he was, he felt a knot of guilt form in his gut.

Instead, when Cas turned to him with a cheerful little smile and asked him what he thought of the ukulele, Dean nodded and encouraged him to buy it, although he was still uneasy.

When Cas walked away to go pay for it, Dean looked back over at where Gordon and Cole stood, and when they caught sight of him, they paused. Dean raised an eyebrow at them and moved to walk toward them, but the second he made a move, the both of them turned and hurried around the corner, away from the yard sale.

Dean let out a breath, thankful he hadn’t had to actually do anything today. Fighting those two was becoming tiresome, but he knew that if he didn’t, Cas surely wouldn’t, and he refused to let him get hurt because of his own stubborn pacifism.

When Cas returned, holding his newly purchased ukulele and smiling brightly, Dean couldn’t find it in him to regret telling the boy to buy the instrument. Not if it put such a big smile on his face.

He just hoped no one would bother him about it.

 

 

Over the next month, Dean heard more ukulele music than he ever cared to. Cas learned everything he could, searching the internet for sheet music for popular songs for his “uke”, like “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” and “I’m Yours”.

One afternoon in early May, the two of them were hanging out on the deck in Dean’s backyard, lounging on chairs and watching Sam and his friends Jess, Garth, and Ava play a game of two vs. two soccer, all the while, Cas strummed a now very familiar rhythm on the ukulele, which he’d gotten fairly good at over the past few weeks of practicing.

Dean wasn’t sure what song it was that Cas was playing, but with how often he played it, he was sure he’d be able to point it out if he heard it somewhere else.

“Are you ever going to tell me what it is you’re playing?” Dean asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. He couldn’t take not knowing this, although he wasn’t really all that sure why it bothered him so much. Then again, Dean didn’t like to be out of the loop on anything, always feeling pretty hurt when he was the last to know about something.

Cas paused in his strumming, turning his intense blue eyes on Dean and pursing his lips as if considering something.

“What?” Dean asked when Cas said nothing.

“I… I can’t tell you. It’s something I’m working on and it’s a surprise for someone,” Cas said, his voice stuttering a bit here and there as if he were nervous about something. He bit his lip, continuing with, “If I tell, it’ll ruin it.”

Dean felt his heart plummet.

It was probably for a boy that Cas liked. A boy that wasn’t Dean.               

“Oh, um, well good luck,” Dean lied, picking up the sunglasses he’d left sitting on the table between them and placing them over his eyes so Cas couldn’t see how this new knowledge was affecting him. His eyes were stinging so he was glad for the sunglasses, but he could still hear the shake in his voice. “I hope he likes it.”

“It’s for a promposal,” Cas said, looking nervous all of a sudden, biting down on his lower lip and not making eye contact. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure he’ll say no, but I figure I may as well try, right?”

When Cas looked up for reassurance, Dean forced a smile. “Of course, Cas,” He said gently, even though the words felt like broken glass being choked out. He almost expected to taste the blood the wounds would make. But the grin that broke out on Cas’ face almost made it worth it.

Almost.

 

 

Because it was a nice day with temperatures somewhere up in the 80s and the sun shining bright, they were allowed to eat lunch outside, sitting at the cluster of tables in the courtyard on the side of the school. Their particular table happened to be the one settled just under the shade created by the branches of an oak tree, which they only got because Pam’s art class was right next to the doors to the courtyard.

At their table today were Jo, Pam, Ash, Benny, and Dean. Charlie was across the courtyard talking to Dorothy, the field hockey captain she’d been pining after for months now, and if the wide, toothy smile on the redhead’s face indicated anything, things were going _very_ well.

Cas, the other missing piece at their table, however, was nowhere to be found. Cas had been acting strange all day, from what Jo, Charlie, and Ash told him, as the three of them shared a few classes with him, whereas he only shared one with the other boy. According to them, the brunet had been fairly quiet, even in AP History, which Jo shared with him, and in Physics, which Charlie and Ash were also in, both classes which Cas excelled in. The last Dean had personally seen of him had been in their shared gym period, and even then, they weren’t in the same activity, so he didn’t really get a chance to talk to him.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts about the other boy, he noticed Charlie practically bouncing to the table, beaming at all of them like she’d just gotten the best news ever.

“Guess who just asked me to prom?” Charlie asked excitedly, plopping down on the bench next to Dean. “You won’t believe it.”

“Could it possibly be Dorothy Baum?” Jo asked, raising an amused eyebrow at their friend, who looked kind of like an excited puppy. “I mean, you were just talking to her now, and you seemed fine before then, so…”

“Yep!” Charlie replied, glancing back over her shoulder at the girl in question, who was doing the same. The redhead blushed, her face beginning to take on an adorable pink hue. “She said she’s been planning to ask me for a while now, but she didn’t know how. Apparently I made her nervous?”

“Aw,” Pam said, leaning across the table and placing a hand on Charlie’s arm. “That’s so sweet, hon. I have a really good feeling about this girl.”

"Oh great," Charlie said, rolling her eyes as she settled down in the seat next to Pam. "Last time you 'had a good feeling' about a girl she ended up getting shipped off when her parents caught us together."

“Well, how was I supposed to know Gilda's dad was a raging homophobe?” Pam asked incredulously. “It’s not like I expected the girl to get sent off to Jesus camp or something, like jeez. I don’t see _everything_.”

“Uh huh,” Jo said teasingly, “Or you’re full of shit.”

“Hey,” Ash said with his mouth full, looking between both girls and using his burger to point at both of them in turn, “Pam is hella legit and you all ought to show her some respect.”

“Ash, you also believe in UFOs and fucking mermaids,” Jo said, looking at her brother as if he were an idiot.

“And where is your proof that they don’t exist, huh, Joanna Beth?” Ash asked, looking smug when Jo just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to argue with her sibling. “I win.”

Dean had zoned out after that, ignoring the bickering that had started amongst the others. He was too busy worrying about Cas, who was now ten minutes late to their twenty-minute lunch. The other boy was never one to avoid his friends, nor was he one to be late, yet he wasn’t there. He was half-tempted to go search for the dark haired boy, already thinking of where he could look, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find that it was Charlie’s, and she was staring off behind him and had let out a squeal.

He turned to see what it was that she was so excited about, only to meet the pair of bright blue eyes that reminded Dean of the clear blue Kansas sky above them, already trained on him. In the other boy’s hands was his ukulele, and his fingers were now strumming a half-familiar song. Then he started to sing as well, his voice a smooth-sounding baritone, and Dean fell into a daze where suddenly it was just him and Cas.

_“Sometimes you gotta bleed to know_

_That you're alive and have a soul_

_But it takes someone to come around_

_To show you how_

_He's the tear in my heart_

_I'm alive_

_He's the tear in my heart_

_I'm on fire_

_He's the tear in my heart_

_Take me higher_

_Than I've ever been”_

The other boy strummed a final chord and suddenly the courtyard was silent, and Dean just stared at Cas. He couldn’t believe what was happening right now. It had to be a dream, a really _really_ awesome dream, but a dream nonetheless. There was no way Castiel James Novak, the beautiful brainiac that he considered his best friend, had meant this song for Dean. Nope, not a chance.

When Cas came up to the table, a nervous smile on his lips and his hands gripping the wooden neck of the ukulele, Dean felt his heart speed up. His friend stooped down to Dean’s level, so they could look into each other’s eyes directly, blue staring into wide green.

“Dean?” Cas asked, biting down on his lip as soon as the name was out. He looked down briefly before returning his gaze to Dean’s. “I um, I’m not very good at this whole thing and I don’t want to screw this up, but it kind of seems like I’m already doing that and— willyougotopromwithme?”

“Huh?” Dean said, sure that he hadn’t heard that right.

Cas’ voice shook a little less this time when he said, “Dean Winchester, will you go to prom with me?”

Dean didn’t answer right away, as he was too busy trying to comprehend that this, him being asked to their Senior prom by his best friend and crush, was actually happening. Or maybe it wasn’t? Maybe he was just dreaming all this up and he’d say yes only to wake up and find that he did not, in fact, live in a world where Cas felt the same way about him. That would hurt more than he’d like to admit.

“I guess that’s a no,” Castiel said resignedly, snapping Dean out of his daze and forcing him to face the look of utter disappointment on his friend’s face. The other boy was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that Dean almost told him to stop, but before he could, Cas was already beginning to stand back up, his ukulele now in one hand, hanging down by his side.

Before Cas could get very far, Dean’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of his arm, effectively stopping the dark haired boy from going anywhere. Blue eyes turned to meet his once more, now much less bright than they had been and with a look of defeat in them. Dean’s heart hurt to know that he was the one to put that look there.

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything. This one’s on me. I should have known you wouldn’t be interested,” Cas said, his voice sounding withdrawn like he was trying to just get through this conversation so it could be over. Dean didn’t like that he’d done that to his friend, who’d always been, while fairly shy, very warm and kind. “I’m sure you have some girl in mind already, maybe Lisa or Cassie or—”

“Yes,” Dean said, finally forcing out the word that had been at the back of his mind since Cas had asked him, maybe even before he even knew what was going on, or hell, maybe since day one.

“What?” Cas asked, looking thoroughly confused. “But you—”

“Didn’t really get the chance to answer, Cas,” Dean said, smiling teasingly at his friend. “I was kind of in shock because the guy I’ve been pining after for years actually likes me back.”

“Years?” Cas asked breathlessly like he was truly having difficulty believing that.

“Yeah, since like 3rd grade,” Dean admitted, looking down bashfully at the ground. “Maybe even before. Honestly, I’m not sure, but it’s been a long time. And I never thought, never in a million years, that anything would come of it, yet here we are.”

Dean was meaning to look up to see the dark-haired boy’s reaction, but instead, he felt a pair of lips press softly against his own. Cas’ kiss was slow and hesitant like he was afraid of screwing up and making Dean change his mind (which wasn’t really possible). Dean kissed back, pressing closer and placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder to help balance him, as he was back to kneeling down.

Someone cleared their throat and the two of them pulled apart, both of them blushing.

“Um, brother, as happy as I am for the both of ya’ll, I don’t think anyone here needs to see all that,” Benny said though there was a kind smile on his face when he said it, so Dean couldn’t really fault him there.

Jo rolled her eyes, Pam whispered about how she just knew this was going to happen, Ash just raised a french fry to them in his idea of a toast, and Charlie grinned and gave Dean a thumbs up— so there was really a wide range of emotions.

And as for Cas and Dean, well, let’s just say that that was the last their friends saw of them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a sequel to this about the prom itself, but I'm not sure. What do you think? Does it need a continuation?


End file.
